In the liquid crystal panel structure of utilizing RGBW pixel arrangement, the corresponding color resists act as RGB in the CF substrate, and the transparent filling up material OC acts as white W. The effects of the three colors, red, green, blue shown by the liquid crystal panel are respectively determined with the RGB, three kinds of color resists and the backlight. The white effect shown by the liquid crystal panel is determined with two kinds of conditions. One is the red, green, blue color resists+the backlight, and the other is the OC+the backlight. The NTSC (color gamut) of the liquid crystal panel, and the color temperature of the liquid crystal panel and the white dot color coordinate are the important considerate factors in the product design. However, the color temperature and the white dot of the red, green, blue color resists+the backlight are not equal to the color temperature and the white dot of the OC+the backlight. Consequently, the color temperature of the designed and produced liquid crystal panel has significant difference from the color temperature in the beginning of the design to result in the condition of color temperature and white dot color coordinate drifts. The color expression of the designed liquid crystal panel is not up to standard, and the color temperature difference is large.